


Who Killed Jonathan Crane

by sillsif



Series: Who Killed Jonathan Crane? [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillsif/pseuds/sillsif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane was an annoying roommate to the angry fighter Bane, who decided to start a liberation to clean the corridors of Gotham High, this particularly corrupted school. Throughout their liberation, Crane was always there, even when he was not welcomed most of the time. It was only when he disappeared again and again, Bane started to wonder what this roommate had in mind, and what those issues would have to do with his liberation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zip Me.

**Author's Note:**

> "Bane and Crane, Crane and Bane, two awesome villains driving Gotham insane." - Inspired by the Theme Song Anon. Inspired by an ongoing RP on tumblr under the name crane-jonathan, and the Bane named baneofgothamsexistence.

“Bane and Crane, Crane and Bane!” Nothing could be more annoying than the endless chanting of his roommate since Bane had returned to their share room. Jonathan Crane, the frail and scrawny male who apparently enjoyed annoying Bane by his stupid chant, was like Bane, a teenager without relatives. Being taken by child care, they happened to go through foster family and foster family, finally ending up here, living on campus, with the boarding school as their guardian.

“Shut up or I will break your neck.” Bane growled, his grip on his pencil tightening, being on the verge to break something just to calm himself down. Crane laughed, that laugh finally taking over the awful tune he sang, yet becoming another annoyance to Bane.

Crane did not stop laughing, the chuckles and laughs were getting louder and louder, Bane grit his teeth, glared at the boy as he turned himself towards Crane. “What, Bane?” The boy seemed to have predicted Bane’s move, smirking as he calmed himself and wiped off his tears of joy, leaning lazily on his bed, supporting himself on his elbows.

Bane narrowed his eyes, and then decided to say nothing more but focus on his work. He was not here to make trouble. He was not here to deal with a psychotic roommate. He was here, because nobody else wanted Bane but himself. He was here for a better life; he was here so he could take control on his own life.

He had anger issues, and also being tendingly violent. Being tossed from foster parents to foster parents, Bane learnt to expect no mercy from anyone, but to live on his own. He was fed up with those corrupted minds who take in homeless or orphans for the pride, wealth and reputation, not concerning about the kid but about what they get from the kid; he once got arrested for beating up his foster parent after having an awfully long conversation – or more accurately, a speech – over the only reason why they adopted Bane. It was then when Bane realized no one actually cared about him; not about his words, not about the truth he knew, and not even about those injuries he was given by those foster parents.

The scars on his face made people uneasy, he was told, so he was unable to find a new family ever since. He did not mind at all, for he had no more expectations in people at all.

“You dislike my tune?” Crane crept up behind Bane, his voice swaying by Bane’s ear which made him nearly jump in anger. “Get lost.” Bane was gritting his teeth, hoping the boy would stop and let him concentrate on his schoolwork – it was not that Bane liked schoolwork or liked being obedient, but by that time it was the only way he could have managed to make some changes – it was hard enough for him to catch up, unlike those intelligent students.

“I could help you with that.” Still not giving up, Crane pulled the book away from Bane, reading the lines silently, merely letting his lips move along with the supposed articulation. “Give it back to me!” Bane was furious, not understanding why he was so irritated and sensitive around Crane, but he always was alerted when Crane was around. So he yelled at him, choking him in his grip. All he needed was one hand to hold onto the throat of the skinny male’s, seeing those clear blue eyes widen, looking as if there contained nothing inside this torso – soulless. That thought made Bane feel uneasy, unconsciously tightening his grip, and Crane looked in pain.

By the time Bane realized he would kill the boy if he did not let go, he was prepared to see Crane terrified, fleeing the room as if he was a monster, yelling names and swear words at him. He was even prepared to say sorry if Crane started to tear up – for a skinny boy like that, he really did not seem to be strong whether in mind or body.

Out of his expectation, as he let go of Crane, he collapsed on the floor, touching his neck as if to make sure it was still linked to his head, not running away nor hiding from Bane, not saying anything but panting. Bane stood there, silently looking at him, noticing the twisted grin on his face. But that was merely the tip of the iceberg. He had so much more not yet shown.


	2. Zip Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Crane was an annoying roommate to the angry fighter Bane, who decided to start a liberation to clean the corridors of Gotham High, this particularly corrupted school. Throughout their liberation, Crane was always there, even when he was not welcomed most of the time. It was only when he disappeared again and again, Bane started to wonder what this roommate had in mind, and what those issues would have to do with his liberation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bane and Crane, Crane and Bane, two awesome villains driving Gotham insane." - Inspired by the Theme Song Anon. Inspired by an ongoing RP on tumblr under the name crane-jonathan, and the Bane named baneofgothamsexistence.
> 
> Drabble requests. Within the time when the liberation started.

It was cold in winter in Gotham High, snowing it was, in this particular day which Bane insisted to go on the streets to work for the liberation. They had not many men, not to mention the trust worthy and reliable men, so Bane practically had to do everything on his own.

“Well, at least you are not alone.” Crane was getting dressed himself, apparently the little freak had decided to ‘help’ Bane without asking if Bane needed it or not. Not that Bane had a choice, given all the previous attempts to turn him down failed without doubt.

“You should stay here.” It was not as if Bane cared about the other boy, though very true he was skinny and pale, probably not the kind which could convince you that they had survived a blizzard. “I am merely distributing posters…”

It was a shame, to Bane, that out of the many ideas he had, all he could do now was making posters. How bad he wanted to change the city, so bad that if he failed, he would rather have it burnt to ashes instead.

“Come on, it’s cold outside!” Suddenly being tuggled from the back, Bane shove the smaller boy away with instant rage, while the boy laughed even he hit his head while he flinched. “Always defensive,” then Bane felt warm, something thick and fluffly was put upon his shoulders.

Before he could realise, Crane was dressing him with the thick coat which inevitably provided the warmth he needed in this cold day. He did not speak at Crane fixed those sleeves, buckling the buttons on the wrists so wind could never get inside. Their eyes met as Crane fixed his collar, which was an entire mess, for Bane never did care about looks.

“There you go. Bane and Crane, we are working today.” Crane grinned as he walked towards the door, then Bane realised how little clothing the boy had on him. Grabbing him by the wrist and the other hand fetching a coat, he threw it over the boy being letting go of him, saying nothing but opening to door.

A cold breeze hit him as he stepped out of the room. He turned, just to see Crane, clutching to the coat yet not trying to get properly dress in it, smiling at him in the same old twisted fashion.


	3. Quiet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bane and Crane, Crane and Bane, two awesome villains driving Gotham insane." - Inspired by the Theme Song Anon. Inspired by an ongoing RP on tumblr under the name crane-jonathan, and the Bane named baneofgothamsexistence.

“Explain,” Bane was furious, blood rushing to his head as he tried to contain his boiling rage, he could not control himself as he strangled the boy, he growled deeply, “EXPLAIN.”

Crane was turning white in his face, yet the twisted grin still irritated Bane. His skinny fingers were scratching the big hands of Bane’s, seeming to be fighting back, in fact it was merely a reflex; knowing him all this time, Bane could tell that he was really enjoying this. It merely irritated him more. “Mock me and I will break your neck. Now answer me, Crane. What were you doing sneaking with those toxins?”

Bane could not understand himself at all. Why was he so infuriated by the actions of Crane, especially those which he did not inform him of. He did not like that fact that there were gray areas within his liberation, not a bit. Especially not secrets from his roommate, who vowed to be loyal, to be all but for the liberation.

He managed to control his anger and let Crane drop on the floor once again. He thought the boy would be panting breathlessly and he would wait until he restored his breathing, then perhaps he would get his desired answer. But then, for the very first time, Crane stood on his feet, as if all the previous weak impression was but a lie. In a split second he sprang and Bane felt a pinch on his neck, by reflex he punched Crane in the face, not realising the blood on his fist until they were dried later.

Instantly dizziness got him, the next thing he remembered was himself falling, hitting the floor with a loud noise. He could still hear, so he heard the painful whimpers of the poor boy, then Crane walked towards him, sitting there next to him, those seemingly weak hands grabbing onto Bane’s shoulders, pulling him onto his lap as he wipes off the red on his nose.

“Hush,” he said, a drop of blood dripped from his broken nose and landed on Bane’s T-shirt, he tried to wipe it away but failing, “Calm down Bane. It’s for your liberation, I swear.” It was not the way man should use to calm one another down, yet it worked for Crane.

So he sat there, talked calmly despite of the pain and blood, yet still not telling Bane what those toxins were for. Bane could not feel angry anymore, all he felt was calmness. He could not move but lay there, feeling awkwardly soothing as Crane looked down at him, the blood still running from his nose, his eyes seemingly misty.

He knew it was the drugs.


	4. Amuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bane and Crane, Crane and Bane, two awesome villains driving Gotham insane." - Inspired by the Theme Song Anon. Inspired by an ongoing RP on tumblr under the name crane-jonathan, and the Bane named baneofgothamsexistence.

Bane was not satisfied with the progress of his liberation. People came and went, most of them were not really dedicated to the subject; perhaps the other students merely found it cool to be fighting against the authority, yet none of them were ready to take control on the school and change the system.

“Hey Baney,” then Crane was back in the room, grinning at him as he waved the chocolate he had in hand, “Why that sad look on your face?” Bane sat up, glaring at Crane, wondering why on earth would this freak exist at all. “I am not sad.”

How could he be sad? He had a liberation to lead. He had changes to make. How could he have- “How could I possible have to time to be sad?” Bane’s eyes widened as Crane finished his monologue, he stared at the boy in amusement, yet still having the urge to beat him up as he saw the smuggish grin on his face. “What are you trying to say, Crane?” It was hard for Bane to hold his anger, yet this time, he was frustrated, feeling loss in his actions, not knowing what he should do to keep the liberation going, not to mention how he should make it succeed.

“Always worrying about your liberation.” As always, Crane did not answer the questions directly. Unwrapping the chocolate bar, Crane took a bite and hummed, intentionally expressing his pleasure in eating. Then he just crawled on the couch, sitting there right next to Bane, “Bane, take a bite.” “Why would I want to do so?”

Crane grins, leaning closer, “Because chocolate always cheers people up. Take a bite, Bane.” Crane was trying to feed Bane, yet Bane resisted, leaning backwards just to avoid any unnecessary body contact.

“It’s just chocolate. It won’t kill you.” Chuckling at Bane’s reaction, Crane took a small bite of the chocolate bar again, then attempting to feed the stubborn angry boy again. “A success in the liberation would cheer me all the better,” Bane said, even though he succumbed to Crane’s persistence and took a bite, feeling truly less tense and frustrated as the sweetness filled his mouth.

Crane grinned, then he suggested, “Perhaps we could sing the chant of ours together now.” “No.” Bane replied almost instantly, yet not able to hold back his grin as he rejected.


	5. Tell Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bane and Crane, Crane and Bane, two awesome villains driving Gotham insane." - Inspired by the Theme Song Anon. Inspired by an ongoing RP on tumblr under the name crane-jonathan, and the Bane named baneofgothamsexistence.

Crane had been sneaking out every night to Bane know not where, then returning to their room in the coming of dawn. Perhaps he thought he hd fooled Bane, yet he had not; or perhaps he merely did not care what Bane thinks.

Bane was not stupid, even in comparison Crane might be more intelligent. Yet Bane was not stupid, he knew that Crane had a purpose to sneak around. Neither of them were those sentimental kids who would sneak out in the middle of the night just to bath in the moonlight, nor were they those party animals, needing to go out every night for the entertainment.

Their last confrontation went really bad, they ended up fighting, Crane with a bleeding nose and Bane being drugged so that he remained calm. Since then they had not spoken to each other, yet that was mainly because they barely had seen each other after that.

The liberation went on as it should, now gathering some more men for the service, Gotham High was in a serious time: the authorities and teachers showed up minimally; instead of the prefects, it was the volunteering liberators who patrolled the campus. There were no detention class but merely the trials for penalties, which Bane held Crane in charge of.

“How was the court?” he asked Barsard while he bought him lunch - it was the only way to get him sit down and talk to him without him asking the reason why Bane was concerned - at the cafeteria, in which two liberators guarded the doors.Barsard looked up at the boy who was trying his best to look uninterested, blinking, he answered concisely, “As usual.” Obviously Bane expected more information, more information concerning Crane. “Nothing in particular?” Barsard could tell what Bane was aiming for, yet he intentionally gave him something else, “Ah, now I recall, there was a rather aggressive one who attempted to dash and grab Crane.” Bane’s eyes widened, his fist on the table, “That you call nothing in particular?” Barsard shrugged, quickly finishing his last piece of pie before Bane could flip the table, “It happens all the time, in fact. People are getting impatient with Crane there judging yet not caring. Once it was the other brothers… Hey, Bane! I’m not finished yet!” Barsard was surprised at his reaction, knowing him quite well, he would expect to see Crane bruised all over tomorrow. But that was none of his business, so he just lowered his head and took a sip of coffee.

Back in the room, as always, Crane was there laying on Bane’s bed, ignoring boundaries and property rules, clutching onto a jumper which was apparently too big for a skinny boy like him. Bane was infuriated, he grabbed the boy and shoved him to the wall, leaving the boy hardly on his feet but merely on his toes.”Ouch… What is it, Bane?” Perhaps it hurt too much, Crane sounded fairly unhappy in his tone. He should have demanded a room change, obviously. Bane meant that for the sake of this boy who constantly pushed his limits, every time Bane decided to trust him, taking him as one of his most trusted allies, Crane would push him off a cliff of despair as some of his secrets were revealed.

“You lied,” Bane growled, fingers buried into the pale skin which now was turning red with pain, “You lied every time I questioned you about the court. How many things are you keeping from me? What are you doing sneaking around, day and night? Are you a rebel, are you one of those traitors, who attempt to ruin my liberation?”

Bane’s voice grew louder and louder as he spoke, with Crane in his grip barely getting air, legs kicking and hands pulling onto anything he could reach. “I care nothing about the liberation,” it was as if hissing, yet Crane spoke and was heard, the anger burning Bane as he sensed betrayal, “I did everything for one sole reason, Bane. You. You are the only reason I did anything in this lib-liberation…”

Bane was shocked to hear the somehow confession, not knowing whether to believe or no, neither knowing to what extent Crane meant it. But as he realised to let go of the boy, Crane had fainted, his face as white as paper. The realisation hit Bane, he panicked, though not that he would admit. He took the unconscious boy in his arms, running out of the corridor yelling for help, yelling for a medic or a doctor. Then he realised, he had the doctor in his arms. He should have demanded a room change since the day they met. Look what happened?


	6. Unbind Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bane and Crane, Crane and Bane, two awesome villains driving Gotham insane." - Inspired by the Theme Song Anon. Inspired by an ongoing RP on tumblr under the name crane-jonathan, and the Bane named baneofgothamsexistence.

Crane woke, all cold and his limbs freezing, finding himself in a horribly pale room. The emptiness surrounded him, yet he could not move. He wanted to speak, but then his voice was muffled, realising himself being connected to the oxygen supply, the pipe running down his throat through the surgical wound. The sharp pain made him nervous as he attempted to move, feeling like his throat being torn apart, tears of fear filled his eyes.

The oxygen was too pure for him that it made his head light. He knew what would follow, obviously not something favourable, then a face came up in his mind, the face he had once seen everyday. Could it be Bane? Was Bane trying to kill him because he was not trustworthy? Surely Bane strangled him to coma, yet he was not the kind which would try to kill you will excess supply of pure oxygen. Slowly losing his consciousness, he heard the beeping of machines, it sounded quite urgent to him. He would find that person who did this to him and do just the same, except with more pain and fear.

***

He woke again, not knowing when it was, for he had no concept of time as passing out so frequently. He knew not the day of week nor the time of day. He just woke, this time to soothing warm daylight which leaked through the curtains pouring onto his face. It was calming to his delicate soul, something he had not experienced before, yet awkwardly something that he yearned. How could one long for something one do not know?

Then he heard the door open, finally he realised it was someone’s bed he was in. Would it be Bane? The thought was ridiculous, so riduculous that he laughed himself, still feeling the burning pain on his throat where the hole was. “Who?” This one word was the only thing he could voice, it sounded like air was hissing from his throat and it was still horrifying to him. He felt like somebody’s lab rat, now he knew how it felt like to be hopelessly bounded to the operation platform.

“Um, John Blake, the school prefect,” the boy paused, walking up to Crane while holding his breath, only releasing his sigh after checking the temperature of Crane’s, “I suspected the school hospital to be unsafe for you.” “Oh, of course. I am there the enemy of all.”

So Crane stayed, for quite some time he had not thought about the outside worlds, for he was not aware he was in fact a prisoner.

***

As his injuries got better, he went back to class, forgetting all the misfortunes he had with Bane. He saw Barsard in the corridor, excitedly he went towards the other boy just to ask, “Have you seen Bane?” It was not the first time he had asked Barsard for Bane, most of the time Barsard would merely laugh at him, sometimes he would tease, but nonetheless he would reply. This time, Barsard did not even look in his eyes but trying to walk away.

“Hey, I asked you a question,” instantly angry for being ignored, Crane grabbed his arm will his skinny fingers, those nails digging into the skin with hidden warning, “Where is Bane?” “Don’t ask me!” Barsard shoved him away and Crane hit the lockers, “I am not supposed to talk to you! You are not a part of our liberation anymore, Crane! Leave me alone!” There he stood, staring into the corridor blankly, wondering why he had done to make Bane kick him out of the liberation.

Later, Blake found him standing there looking all miserable, so he offered to treat him with a cup of hot chocolate just to comfort him. “I did everything for him, he can’t do this to me, right?” Crane asked as Blake called his name, by the moment, Blake still had no idea what it was which made Crane this sad. Then Crane said, he threw me away. He never had felt lost, at least never since he had become this twisted Crane; but obviously, he could grow a lot more twisted than he thought.

He sat on the couch, staring into the whirls as Blake stirred the drinking chocolate, feeling himself falling into a whirl of despair, not knowing where he would end up to. “I have to talk to Bane,” Crane said, standing up and heading towards the door, feeling that he had to clarify things before Bane really hated him. The urge was boiling, he wanted to see Bane. He had to see him, or else he would break. “No,” the rejection came softly, calmly, gently a hand wrapped around his wrist, unlike the tightening thrilling grip of Bane’s, it did not hurt at all. “Stay, please. You must stay, or else they…” Blake paused, swallowing those words which came so close to the lips to be spoken of, clearing his throat he rephrased his sentence while looking away, “Stay just for a moment, at least after this drink?”

Hot chocolate was always soothing. To a stressed mind as Crane, the effect was almost instant. Perhaps too instant, Crane could not help but suspect he was drugged. “Of course, hypnotics,” he chuckled as he felt soft and weak all over, laying down on the couch resting his head - or his head being rested upon - somebody’s lap. “I should have be more careful…”

***

Bane was irritated by the rumors which spread, saying that Crane had betrayed him and now hiding behind the forces of Gotham’s justice. There was no justice in Gotham, never had it shone upon Bane’s life, never. Bane believed that he was justice, he would be the very first glimpse of light for Gotham in years; not that he enjoyed the idea of being a hero, but he could not stand this corrupted city. This liberation would be the last chance for the city to prove its worth, to prove there were still sanity and good within all the selfish needs.

He knew from the start that Crane was something different. He had his own logic, a moral which could be considered as making everything amoral in his own way, thus giving way to his most primitive desires and impulses without doubt nor regret. Yet he could never consider Crane one of those petty men, even though his addiction to toxins and drugs were disgusting. That Crane who vowed to only serve him, that Crane who even vowed his loyalty after being beaten up to death by Bane. Bane would not admit somewhere deep inside him was a sense of regret and guilt which prevented him from killing the boy, nor that there was a sense of value which the boy meant to him. But then even Barsard could tell that he did care, despite him teasing, it nonetheless was true.

Barsard knew Bane well, he knew even the unspoken secrets of Bane, those the stubborn boy would never admit. So it was obvious that whatever happening to Crane, Barsard was assumed to report to Bane regardless of the consequences. “You lied?” A follower of Barsard asked, whispering as he looked around, afraid that Bane would some how be around to hear what they were secretly discussing. “It was the only way to keep the threat from us. From Bane. You don’t seriously believe in that creep, do you?”

It was in fact commonly known that Barsard despised Crane, for all sorts of valid reasons, and on top of them all, he never believed the boy in his claimed loyalty. He would not address Crane in that way, not in front of Bane, even though it happened that Crane never did care about how the others liked or hated him. But Bane, he knew, even that the boy would deny, would at least leave him with dark bruises around the neck if he said that aloud.

So Barsard knew that he was in trouble when he saw Bane standing their, the big body shadowing over them.

 

“I am highly interested in the identity of whom you called ‘creep’.” The deep growling voice was intimidating, Barsard swallowed, rising to his feet as he opened his mouth trying to speak, yet all he got was a gasp of air, then even the air was cutoff. “Why won’t you tell me?” Bane’s hand was big enough to wrap his neck, strong enough to snap it just if he wanted to.

“B-Bane, please let him go, he is going to die!” The follower panicked, his face in a pale shade of white, as if it was him in Bane’s grip struggling for air. “Tell me about the thing you were discussing, then I will consider your request,” Bane glared at him, making him shiver from deep inside, speaking slowly, “What lie did he tell?”

The boy spoke, despite Barsard’s shaking his head, he told Bane everything. About Barsard meeting Crane in the corridor, about Barsard telling Crane that he was no longer considered a member of the liberation, about then later Crane was taken away by one of the school prefects.

His grip tightened once again, then with a growl he threw Barsard on the ground, the impact making Barsard whimper with tears. “Don’t you see, Crane will eventually doom us all! He will be a traitor, sooner or later!” He screamed, not really caring if Bane would break his neck for worrying about the liberation, but merely consumed with the anger and frustration he had.

“Which prefect, I need a name.” It was as if his property was stolen, Bane could not stand it but redeem it. He had to get Crane, then they could talk about the rumored betrayal. A part of him was scared that he would, as usual, use violence instead of his talking. Yet he was after all Bane. Barsard remained silent for a moment, still gasping for air, trying to catch his breath. Then Bane’s shadow stood before him, he knew he could not stop a storm from hitting Gotham High. “John Blake.” He whispered the name, eyes glaring, “You are not going there just to get that creep, you are not doing that, Bane!”

Barsard yelled, the other boy holding him back so he could not spring and tackle Bane, yet his yelling did not stop. “He will betray you, Bane! Who knows how long he had been in contact with those prefects? Bane! Listen!…”

***

The dormitory was divided into several blocks, each assigned to particular groups of students. Birds of a feather flock together, they always say. But this was different. They divided their students and staffs into hierarchical groups, assigning them into different zones, different floors and even different room numbers. It was most obvious in the prefects’ block, for within that system, the hierarchical structure was most important.

Joh Blake lived on the 3rd floor, right in the middle of the hierarchy, having assigned the room number 01, being the ‘head’ of the 3rd floor. He was always nice, knowing how to control his demons very well. The others never asked about what was going on in the heads’ rooms, as a result of authority which came along with the hierarchy division.

Blake had Crane handcuffed to the balcony, yet letting him to stay indoors only with the hand in the balcony, giving him also a mattress so he could sleep on. He did that merely because cuffing Crane to his bed would seem terribly wrong - not that it seemed right now. He felt guilt in his stomach, it made him ache. Crane did not complain but silently sat there, staring at the handcuff for hours and hours, never closing his eyes but trying to pull his skinny hand from the unwanted restriction.

“Stop it, you are hurting yourself-” Blake could not stand it, seeing the small smudges of red on his wrists, it killed him inside - he was too nice to be caught in these situations, yet he knew if he did not do this, the other prefects would do worse; they would simply kill Crane. As he attempted to go over and stop Crane from hurting his wrist, the door banged. Then it banged again.

Nothing like this had ever happened in the prefect’s block. It must be an outsider, Blake thought, grabbing whatever he got near him at the moment just to protect himself for he could feel the rage even behind the door. “Who is it?” He asked, but instead of an answer, the door banged again, this time the lock apparently was shaking. “I asked, who is it?”

Bane did not even care to answer. He was furious, and with his next assault, the door bursted open, nearly hitting Blake as he stood too close. “Hey-” Blake wanted to say something, but before he could mutter a word, he was sent to the ground with a punch. Luckily he had the huge reference book with him which lowered the impact to some extent; but then it still hurt.

“Bane,” Crane’s blue eyes lit up as he saw the other boy, ignoring everything he moved towards Bane, yet being held back because ofthe handcuff, hissing, he pulled harder. Bane knelt down next to him, grabbing that wrist which was cuffed to the balcony, silently touching the handcuff and those red marks, something was stirring inside his chest.

“Bane, are you throwing me away?” Crane asked, grabbing onto Bane’s arm, as if it was the only question he ever cared about, he asked again, eyes staring desperately into those of Bane’s, “Are you kicking me out of the liberation? Are you?” Bane could not answer, for he was wondering all the same, if this boy in front of him had betrayed him. From what he had seen here, it was not likely that this psychopath was acting.

“Let’s go.,” he said, tearing the handcuff apart with his barbaric strength without even frowning, then he grabbed Crane’s arm - the good arm without bruises and scratches - and yanked him out of the broken door.

“Keep away from him.” He growled at the horrified prefect, whom he only got to meet the first time yet leaving quite an impressive first impression already, he left after warning the boy.

Crane did not whine about being yanked, even though it left him with some light bruises again. He just kept asking the two questions, yet Bane had never answered. At least not verbally.


End file.
